cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Pacific Order
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: New Pacific Order Category: History category:Red team alliances ' |- | align=center colspan=2 | NPO Slogan: ''No Man is Left Behind |- |'Founded' || January 27, 2006 |- |'Capital' || Francograd |- |'Emperor' || TrotskysRevenge |- |- |'Government' || Military Order |- |'Strength' || Approximately 9,300,000 |} Government and Politics Imperial Officers • Commandante of the Armed Forces of the Order - Ivan Moldavi • Standartenfuhrer - Dilber • Imperial Regent - Bakunin's Dream • Imperial Counselor - Vladimir Council Pacifica • RedCommunist • Quy • Kaselande • Mary the Fantabulous • Hawk_11 • noob5 Internal Affairs Internal Affairs Imperial Agents: • Koona Charter :Main article: NPO Charter The Charter of the NPO defines the structure of the government and the powers of each area of the government. The Charter also defines admission, expulsion, and amendments in the NPO. Foreign Relations Diplomacy and Foreign Affairs Imperial Agents: • USBR • Philosopher International Agreements and Alliances •The Initiative Recognized Enemies of the State With the end of GWIII the slate is wiped clean Only those claiming the AA of disbanded enemies such as /b/, LUE and NAAC are current targets Economy Economic Affairs Imperial Agents: • Afslaviskatania • Frawley Infrastructure Bank The Imperial Bank distributed over $645 million in aid tow allies during the aftermath of the Second Great War. In addition to to the $350 Million Distributed by the the Bank during the Third Great War to allies, and the $150 Million worth of internal aid, the post war NPO self-rebuilding effort clocked up $460 Million, with another $300 Million to be distributed shortly. Followed by large scale loans and Aid to allies. Culture History Francos Spain! Music Pictures Pan-Pacific News News and Propaganda Imperial Agents: • Sir Paul • Cuatela Military Military Command Military Affairs Imperial Agents: • Anthony • Xhadam • Mussolandia Brigadier Generals: • Chron Majors: • Sir William Captains: • Seerow Battalion Lieutenants: • Alpha-tamerlane • Beta-SeeFouR • Gamma-Llednar • Delta-Shodemofi • Epsilon-kam00zy • Zeta-Mely Ranen • Theta-njndirish • Omega-Cybolt Military Information Wars First Artic War Citrus War ICSN Debacle Second Arctic War The Great War Second Great War Third Great War The Alaskan Folly Alliance Leadership Emperor *'Emperor TrotskysRevenge, the Divine Bovine Overlord of the New Pacific Order, Moo-Cows with Guns' Imperial Agents *Commandante of the Armed Forces of the Order- Ivan Moldavi *Standartenfuhrer- Dilber *Imperial Regent- Bakunin's Dream *Imperial Counselor- Vladimir *Diplomacy and Foreign Affairs- Philosopher *Internal Affairs- Koona *Economic Affairs- Afslaviskatania, Frawley *News and Propaganda- Sir Paul, Xhadam *Deputy Commandante- Anthony Council Pacifica *Hawk_11 *noob5 *Mary the Fantabulous *Sir Donald R. Deamon *MercyFallout (a.k.a. UnitedCorea) *Tezcatlipoca Red Team Senators *TrotskysRevenge *Bakunin's Dream *Frawley Current Treaties *The Dove Doctrine: Non-Aggression Pact - NPO & GATO - Cancelled *The Proletariat Pact: Non-Aggression Pact - NPO & Legion - Cancelled *The Unity Covenant: Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & GATO - Cancelled *The Imperial Accords: Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & Legion - Cancelled *The Ordinance of Order: Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact - NPO & NpO - Replaced by The "Let's be Drinking Buddies!" Doctrine *The Roundtable Accords: Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & GGA - Replaced by The World Unity Treaty *The "Let's be Drinking Buddies!" Doctrine: Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact - NPO, NpO, & GOONS - Replaced by The World Unity Treaty *The Christmas Accords: Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & VE - Cancelled *The Order of the Paradox and New Pacific Order MDP: Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & TOP - Replaced by the World Unity Treaty *The World Unity Treaty - Advanced Treaty - The Initiative - Active *The NPO and MHA Mutual Defense Pact - Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & MHA - Active *The New Kids on the Block Pact - Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & GDA - Active *The Long Lost Brothers Treaty - Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & Illuminati - Active *The NPO-GenMay MDP - Mutual Defense Pact - NPO & Genmay - Active External links